In Mates
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Bella Swan never thought that she would end up working in a correctional institute. But she needed a change from the mundane, and well, she may have found just what she was looking for within these prison walls.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: In Mates**

**Rating: M for language, violence, lemons, cheating, voyeurism**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Word Count: 5,206**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Bella Swan never thought that she would end up working in a correctional institute. But she needed a change from the mundane, and well, she may have found just what she was looking for within these prison walls.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, quotations etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

If at any point in my life someone had told me I would end up working in a correctional institute, I would have laughed in their face. _Me? No. Never. _Yet, here I sit on this hard plastic chair, in this cold, sterile exam room, behind twenty foot walls, at the heart of a prison.

"Isabella Swan?" Standing to shake the hand of the woman that I would be replacing, I briefly rethink taking the job. She looked like she had seen some hard times. I was hoping it wasn't this place that had taken its toll on her.

"Please, just Bella." Holding out my hand in greeting, she looks down her nose at it, and again I hope this place wasn't the reason behind her callous demeanor.

"Okay, just Bella. I'm just Sue. Now, I understand that you have some hospital experience. Is that correct?" I drop my hand while she glances down at her notepad looking uninterested, bored.

"Yes. Six years worth." Huffing, she shakes her head. _What? Was that the wrong answer?_

"You do understand that this is much different from being in a hospital?" Attempting to cross her arms over her rather large chest, she stares me down, and I resist the urge to fidget.

"Yes." I had wanted different, but this woman had me on edge, and it came out more timidly than I would have liked. She had me second guessing myself.

"Yeah well, you're going to have to toughen your exterior or they're going to eat you alive. They know a pushover when they see one, and you sweetheart, are a pushover." Chuckling, she shakes her head, and I swallow thickly. She definitely had me second guessing myself.

"Follow me." Trailing after her down the long, concrete corridor, I try to keep up. She was quite spry for her apparent age, and size. I was impressed.

"This is the main hallway. This is the hallway you will take every morning, no exceptions. An injured inmate will be brought to you cuffed, and under guard watch, no exceptions. You are not to leave your post in the exam room for any reason except for medication passes, no exceptions. When you pass meds, DO NOT hand them their med cup. Always let them grab it off of the tray. You don't want them getting hold of that pretty little arm. There is a toilet in the exam room, and either lunch will be brought to you, or you can bring your own. And before you ask, yes, there is a fridge. And finally, I think it goes without saying, there will be absolutely NO fraternizing with the inmates." Turning back, she gives me the once over. "Understood?" Curtly, I give a nod.

"For the life of me, I have no clue why Lou hired you." She stops suddenly, and I collide with her backside. She seems unfazed by the intrusion. "Well, maybe I do. Ya know, those noisy high heeled shoes you wear may come in handy one day. A pretty little thing like you will need all the help she can get." She takes off again, and I struggle to keep up. _What the hell?_

"You'll soon learn that this place is different from the outside world, Miss Swan. You have to give back what you get, and you have to be able to take it. If you think you can handle it, training starts Monday eight AM. Be here at seven forty-five." Unlocking the barred door to the front entrance, she shoos me through it.

"Welcome to Clallam Bay, Miss Swan. And, good luck on your new position. You're going to need it."

()

"I don't like the idea of you working in a prison, Babe. It makes me uncomfortable. I'll worry about you." Mike, my live in boyfriend, whines while laying a guilt trip on me for the millionth time since I told him about the job offer.

"We've talked about this, Mike. I'm sick of the hospital. I need a change, and really there's no need to worry. No one's going to hurt me. They won't have a chance. And, there will always be a guard around when I'm with an inmate." I continue sorting through the mail as I explain this to him for the millionth time. He wasn't going to sway me, he was just going to annoy me.

"Well, what if we got married? That's a change. And, you wouldn't have to work there. You wouldn't have to work at all, Babe." I look up at him from under my reading glasses.

"Real romantic, _Babe."_ I snort. He could be such a chauvinistic ass sometimes.

"Hey, I can do romantic. You want romantic? I'll give it to you. Just don't take the job at that prison." Tucking a finger under my chin, he lifts my head so I would look at him.

"What do you say?" He looks at me questioningly, and I try not to roll my eyes.

"I say, learn how to properly propose to a woman and for the right reasons, and I'll think about it. Until then, no." Jerking my head from his hold, I go back to sorting the mail with a small smirk on my lips. That wasn't the first time he had casually mentioned marriage.

()

Bright and early Monday morning, I'm greeted at the front gate by none other than Sue, the happy helperton.

"Miss Swan, you came back, and with your high heeled shoes, no less. I have to say I'm surprised. Surprised, that you came back that is. The shoes were expected." Smiling my warmest smile, I give it back to her.

"As was your scowl, Sue. As was your scowl." Smirking, she tilts her head to the side.

"Well, well. That's more like it. I'm glad you brought your backbone. They're extra rowdy today." Sue takes off at an unnatural speed, and I'm hot on her heels. She was not getting me down today. No, sir.

"Do you remember the rules?" Nodding, I go over them in my head before I realize she couldn't hear the voice in my head.

"Yes. Definitely remember the rules." I hoped she wouldn't make me repeat them.

"Good. Cause with that outfit you're wearing, you're going to want to remember them." My stomach turns as the words leave her mouth, and I stop.

"Do you think this is too revealing?" I had chosen a grey pencil skirt that went to my knees, and a white button up blouse, buttoned to the top button. I refused to wear the shit brown polo that Sue was currently rocking. It would have done nothing for my complexion.

"Miss Swan, I can see the outline of your perky little breasts, and round firm ass. If I took notice, you can bet these men will. But hey, if inmate attention is what you're after, then more power to you. And just so you know, you would be getting more than your fair share if you were dressed in a brown potato sack. This will have them howling, literally." Quirking her eyebrow, she lets me know she's not joking and to be prepared. _Great._

We work at a fast pace as she teaches me the morning routine. Checking charts for any changed orders, going over the patients' medication administration records, and then separating the medications into labeled cups. It was tedious, particular, and not what I thought it was going to be at all. I was beginning to think I made a huge mistake, yet again.

"What's wrong, Miss Swan? Bored?" Sue was always right on it. Quick and to the point. And, that was actually one thing I would like to take away from this experience. She could keep the frizzy red hair, wrinkles, and all around rough exterior.

"Well, yes. I'm starting to think the hospital wasn't so bad." Sue laughs. She actually throws her head back and laughs.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you just wait." Shaking her head, she continues to chuckle under her breath as she picks up a tray.

"Grab that tray. It's time." Tray in hand, I swallow thickly. With all the mind numbing preparation, I had forgotten that I was going to be interacting with the inmates today, and I was nervous.

Sue gestures me ahead of her, and when the guard opens the door, my stomach drops. Layer upon layer of orange covered arms protrude from the cell doors, and the cat calls begin.

"Ow, ow, owwww!"

"What do we have here?"

"Fresh meat!"

"Ah, fuck yeah!"

"You are a tight little thing, aren't you?"

"Oh, shit! I got a cramp and the only fix is for the new nurse to sit on my face!"

"Damn, I bet her pussy tastes sweet."

Turning back to Sue, I'm sure I looked like a deer in the headlights. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide.

"Backbone, Miss Swan. Don't tell me you've lost it already." She gives me a reassuring smile, which was surprising. I had pegged her for the kind to throw you to the proverbial wolves. AKA horny inmates.

"Hey Yorkie! I'll sit on your face, and fix you real good!" Someone yells, and they all groan while Sue laughs. I was utterly disgusted. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _

The sexual slurs continued as we passed the medications. The guard walked directly behind us to keep the inmates acting accordingly, and I remembered all the rules until we came up on the last cell. Sue wasn't paying attention, and I was caught off guard.

"Can you pass me my cup, Miss?" He looked young, kind, and well behaved. I didn't think anything of it until I passed him his cup, and he grabbed hold of my wrist, pulling me roughly against the bars. The inmates go crazy, banging anything they could against the walls of their cells, and I can hardly hear his words over the hooting and hollering.

"What would you do for me to not break this pretty, little arm? Huh, princess? Would you suck my cock? Would you swallow it down your pretty, little throat? Would you eat my cum?" Before I could scream for help, his cellmate was up and pinning his head against the bars, and I was face to face with the green eyes of my orange clad savior. His eyes never left mine as he bends down to speak in my assailant's ear.

"Let go of that pretty little arm," Green eyes, says quietly. It's immediately dropped, and I step back. Sue shoves me from behind in the direction of the exam room. And when I lose sight of green eyes, I finally breathe.

"What the fuck, Swan? I thought I told you! DO NOT hand them the cup!" I felt chastised, embarrassed. I don't know what I was thinking.

"I know! I know! Lesson learned! It will NEVER happen again!" Sue pinches the bridge of her nose as I ring my hands and pace. I had energy surging through me that I needed to burn.

"Hey, Sue? I-5932 says he was hurt in all the excitement." The guard rolls his eyes, and my energy turns into panic. _Was that the guy that had threatened to break my arm?_ I didn't want to see the guy that had threatened to break my arm again. At least, not this soon.

"Sure thing, Crowley. Go ahead and bring him back." Sue laughs without humor as she turns back towards me.

"Looks like you've made a friend, Miss Swan. I think I'll let you handle this one on your own." Patting my shoulder she leaves, and I'm left alone. I didn't know how to take care of an injured inmate. Hell, I didn't even know how to take care of an uninjured inmate. _What was she thinking?_

I continue to pace until the door opens, and I'm met with a pair of green eyes. The same green eyes that saved me.

"I-5392, Nurse Swan." I smile up at the guard.

"Thank you, Officer Crowley. Please, call me Bella." When I look back at I-5932 he's looking at me. His face is unreadable.

"What seems to be the problem..?" I wait for him to offer his name.

"Edward." I smile, but his expression remains flat.

"Edward, what seems to be the problem?" Leaning against the counter, I take a moment to look at him as he shuffles across the floor to hop onto the exam table. His short, copper hair stands in disarray, and I wonder if it's naturally like that. I would think it would have to be given the prison amenities, but you never know. I admire his strong, chiseled jaw that's covered with at least a week's worth of growth. And, I could tell he had defined muscles, even through the orange jumpsuit. It actually looked good, or he made it look good. Either way, the jumpsuit was working for him.

"My wrist. It hurts." Walking over, I stand directly in front of him. His cuffs are hanging loosely, and clink with every small movement.

"Which wrist?" He holds out his right arm, and I take it, easily pushing the cuff back. Poking and prodding, I test for any sensitive areas, swelling or bruising. And, the humming that fills the air as I touch his skin doesn't go unnoticed.

"I don't see anything wrong, and you don't seem to be in any pain at the moment." When I meet his gaze, I unconsciously move closer, and my stomach touches his knee.

"No ring. But, do you have a boyfriend, Bella?" The sound of my name rolling off of his tongue momentarily stuns me, and I nod before dropping his arm, and stepping back.

He hums. "Lucky bastard. You do smell good." Jumping from the table, he leans down to speak into my ear, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

"And, I bet you taste just as good as you smell." My head snaps towards his as the guard roughly jerks him away from me, and I watch as he's escorted out. He turns to smirk at me just as the door closes, and I'm left with the remnants of his hot breath still tickling my neck.

()

The rest of the week passes by slowly with the same mind numbing preparation, and sexually repressed inmate banter. The only difference was that Edward was nowhere to be found. And, I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I thought about him a lot. His green eyes, his intense stare, and his hot breath. He had made an impression, and by Friday afternoon I was teetering on the edge of finding Sue so I could ask her what had happened to him. Thankfully, I didn't have to.

"Nurse Swan. I-5932 to see you." Officer Crowley opens the door further, and I watch as Edward shuffles in. I barely contain a gasp when I see his face. His left eye was puffy and bruised, and his lower lip had been busted.

"What happened to you?" Rushing over to him, I right myself before reaching up to caress his cheek. I was pretty sure that would be considered fraternizing. In all honesty, my obvious concern for him was inappropriate, and I needed to get it together.

"Ah, this is nothin'. You should see the other guy." Smirking, he tries to lean into me, but the guard jerks him back before shutting the door.

"I just had to protect what's mine. Three days in solitary was worth it." His intense stare is back, and I drop my gaze. Turning away, I pat the exam table.

"Hop up." I search for the cream to apply to his eye while he situates himself, and when I bend over to look in the lower cabinet, I hear him hum. I almost drop the tube when I turn back to face him.

His eyes were hooded, his nostrils were flared, and his lips were parted. Rolling my shoulders, I clear my throat, and walk over to stand in front of him. Casually placing myself between his spread knees, I squirt the cream onto my finger and spread it over the bruise. I don't back away when his legs come to touch either of my sides, and he leans in closer.

"So, what exactly do you have in here that would be worth protecting?" I try to cut the tension with conversation. He's so close that I can feel his breath on my face. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body. So close that if I stuck out my tongue, I would be licking his lips.

"The right to think or talk about your cunt." When my hand stills, he leans in further to whisper in my ear, and I shudder. "Out there, they like to think they can talk about what's between your legs. But, I fought for the right, and now they can't. Tell me, Bella. Does that boyfriend of yours like to eat your cunt?" His cuffed hand runs up the inside of my thigh, and lightly over the apex of my legs. And, I feel a gush of fluid leak out of me. "If you were mine, I would eat that pretty little pussy. I want to. And, I wouldn't be able to get enough."

When he pulls back, I follow his gaze to look over at Officer Crowley and I notice he's looking in the other direction. "I bet you would like that, huh Crowley? If I paid you enough you'd let me eat her cunt right here, right now, wouldn't you? You sick fuck. Would you want to watch? I'm sure that could be arranged." Smirking, he looks back down at me. "Oh, the possibilities are endless when you can meet a guard's price. So, what do you say, Bella? Will you let Crowley watch me eat you?" He raises his cuffed hands to move the hair from my shoulder, and he runs a thumb down the side of my neck. "Do you want my head between your thighs?" His thumb travels down, down to my nipple, and as he runs it over the hardened peak, I gasp. "Do you want me to make you come with my tongue?" At that moment he runs his tongue over the cut on his lip. Panting, I watch it. I watch as it glistens underneath the harsh, fluorescent lighting. And, yes, I do want him to make me come with it. But, I could never tell him that. That would definitely be fraternizing. Definitely.

()

After Edward left, I cleaned up the office, and thought about his tongue. On my walk through the building and out to my car, I thought about his tongue. On my drive home, while I was making dinner, while I ate dinner and discussed my day with Mike sans Edward's tongue, I still thought about it.

Mike would eat me out if I specifically asked for it, but I never did. He always seemed apprehensive. And, once you've had an unwilling tongue on your pussy, it wasn't something you really cared to experience again.

"I want to do it tonight. Are you in the mood?" This was how our relationship worked. We asked, we didn't assume. Mike looks up from his green beans, mid chew, and nods his head. He was probably surprised. He was usually the one doing the asking unless we had just watched a movie starring Robert Pattinson.

Standing up from the table, I leave the dishes and head towards the bedroom. "You coming?" I hear the clank of his fork then his hurried steps as he follows me. I never had to tell him twice. And as he lay sweating on top of me, I thought about a glistening wet tongue. Edward's tongue. And, I came quicker than I ever had.. twice.

()

Days turned into weeks, and soon I was on my own. But, Sue had left me a thoughtful parting gift. It was an ice pack, and a card signed with only two words.

Cool down.

At first, I worried that Edward's persistent visits, and my enabling of them was a little too conspicuous. But, then I remembered you couldn't get anything past Sue, and I calmed down.

It's not like anything had really happened. Just a few innocent touches, some chaste kisses, and one really hot make out session that was ended much too soon. I was sure that if he wasn't cuffed wrist to wrist a lot more would have happened, but Crowley refused to budge. And, I could respect him for that even though it was a major twat swat.

I hated to admit it, but I had it bad. When I couldn't be with Edward, I would sometimes watch him from the exam room window. On Mondays and Wednesdays he would run around the court yard in his grey, prison issued sweats. I missed him on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he lifted in the gym. Fridays were his day of rest, and my special treat. I would watch him sit atop the picnic table and smoke. He had a way of making it look cool and sexy. My favorite part was when he sucked in. His cheeks would hollow, giving an even more defined line to his jaw. But, then again, blowing out was always good too. He would pout as the smoked escaped from between his lips.

The guilt that I had concerning Mike came and went. I felt it when I was at home, but it was completely forgotten when I was within the walls of this prison. And, if I were being completely honest with myself, it felt more like I was cheating on Edward. I had refused Mike the past three times he asked for sex. Always with an excuse of a headache. I was going to have to come up with something better for next time.

"Nurse Swan. I-5932 here to see you." Smiling, I nod and stand from my seat. I would think of an excuse later.

"Sure thing, Officer Crowley." I wait until the door is closed until I sprint over, and wrap my arms around Edward's neck.

"I missed you, Beautiful." Whispering against me, Edward takes my bottom lip into his mouth to suck before releasing it, and I whimper when he lets go. He smelled like outside, smoke, and man.

"God, Bella! This half assed shit is driving me crazy! Do you think we could try something new? Would that be okay?" Looking up at Edward, I quirk an eyebrow and wait for him to elaborate. Dipping down to my ear, he takes the lobe into his mouth.

"I need to taste you." I feel him try to palm me over my skirt. The chain from his cuffs lays heavy on my leg. "I want to make you come with my tongue. Can I make you come, Bella? Please?" I'm a panting, wet mess as he runs his hand over me. And by the time he was done begging, I was done fighting. I obviously wanted his tongue on me, and I wasn't going to get it anywhere else. So, saying a silent prayer for my job and my soul, I take his hand and lead him over to the exam table.

Chancing a look over at Crowley, I see his eyes are hooded as he stares at my legs, and slowly I lift my skirt to bunch around my waist. Stepping up onto the exam table, I lie back and hook my thumbs in my panties. Edward watches as I slowly pull them down, and let them drop to the floor. Placing my feet apart at the edge of the table, I spread my legs, and Edward steps closer.

"Now, that's a pretty pussy. Crowley, you want to see?" I couldn't bring myself to care that he was inviting Crowley to share in our moment. He was the reason this was happening, and for that I could let him look. I could let him watch.

Edward hums before lifting a cuffed hand up to tease my soaked entrance with a probing finger, and I moan as he pushes two of them all the way in. I could hear the clanking of the chains against the table as he fucked me with them, and I nearly came just thinking about what I was letting him do, and where I was letting him do it.

I watch as he lowers his head between my legs, and sticks out his tongue to run it along my slit. It's glistening, like I remember, and my hand automatically goes to the back of his head to shove him into me. I have to stifle a loud moan as his mouth covers my clit, and he swirls his tongue around the swollen nub. I continue to watch with hooded eyes as he works at me.

His head bobs with every lick as his forearm contracts with every pump. And, the heat coming from his hot mouth combined with the flex of his stubbled jaw against my inner thighs, sends me over the edge much too quickly. Biting the back of my hand, I ride out the waves as Edward follows my movements with his mouth. And when I still, Edward places a soft kiss on my mound before licking my juices off his lips.

Hearing a groan, Edward and I look over at Crowley to find him with his pants open, and his hardened dick in his hand.

"Shit, Crowley, you sick fuck! Hurry up and un-cuff me. You can watch us fuck as you jack yourself off. Is that okay, Baby?" Edward looks back over at me, and I nod.

"Yes." Any other time I would have been embarrassed and refused to do this, but I knew he was using it as leverage to get free. And, I wanted him free. I wanted him free to fuck me good and hard.

"Fuck, man! You better not pull any shit." Without buttoning his pants, Officer Crowley makes his way over as I sit up to unbutton Edward's jumpsuit, and study his constantly covered body. A large black web covers the majority of his left shoulder, and the upper part of his left peck. I can see a winding spider underneath the strained material of his white wife beater, and I wonder if the reason he was in here was drug related. I had been so wrapped up in my lust for him that I never asked any questions. We never talked about our personal lives. And, he wasn't on any medication so I wasn't privy to his file.

"The only pulling around here will be done by you, Crowley. Now hurry the fuck up." I giggle as he clumsily searches for the key, and unlocks the cuffs. And when Edward lets them drop to the floor, I pull the jumpsuit off of his arms, and massage his wrists. After I kiss each one, his mouth covers mine, and I can taste myself as our tongues slip and slide against one another. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulls me to the edge of the table, and I moan into his mouth when I feel him hard and ready against my bare sex.

My mouth follows him as he pulls away, but he places a hand on my chest to lay me back as he releases his cock. The purple bulbous head leaks while the vein along the thick shaft throbs, and I watch with hooded eyes as he rubs it against my lower lips. He places himself just inside my entrance, and teases me with slow, shallow thrusts.

"God, Edward! Stop teasing, and just fuck me! Please!" He continues with the slow thrusts as he smirks like he hadn't been pussy deprived, and I wonder if maybe somebody else in here had offered it to him. But, those thoughts quickly dissipate with every pump as he sinks a little bit deeper. And, once he's completely sheathed, he finally moans. He watches in wonder as I groan and squirm underneath him like a needy slut, then grabs my hips to still me.

"Stop fucking moving or this is over before it starts." He lays his forehead on my chest, and now it's my turn to smirk as I run my hands through his sweaty hair. I liked that he was about to blow like a fifteen year old kid who was having sex for the first time. It was reassuring. It showed his vulnerability in the best way.

"It's okay. I already came, just do what you want. I promise I'll enjoy it. I just want to watch you come." I can feel the vibration of his loud groan against my chest as he starts to move, and I lift his head off of me. "I want to see you. Let me watch you come." His hooded eyes watch mine as I start to meet him thrust for thrust, and I lean up on my elbows to lick the lips of his gaped mouth. Looking down, I see his defined muscles contract with every pump of his hips, and I clench around him earning another strangled groan from deep in his throat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Crowley furiously working on his own cock, and I'm surprised that it excites me. Kissing up Edward's neck, I watch as Crowley humps the air with every pump of his hand, and soon I'm feeling the early signs of another orgasm tingling in my toes. Wrapping my legs around Edward's waist, I take him deeper, hitting a spot that no one's ever hit, and I moan out. His movements quickly become more and more erratic, and when I pull away to watch him come, he holds me close. Then without warning, he clamps his teeth down on the hollow of my neck, and I feel his feral growl as he comes, sending me over the edge with him. The waves of pleasure are intensified as his teeth sink deeper into my skin, and I can't keep myself from yelling out from the sweet pain.

"Ungh!"

Our chests heave against one another, as he releases my surely pierced skin, and he holds me. I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want him to have to go back to that unwelcoming cell block. I wanted to take him home, to keep him safe, to fuck him whenever I wanted. But, when Crowley clears his throat, I know it's time.

Pulling back, Edward lifts me off the exam table to set me on the floor, and helps me fix my clothes. I bend down to lift his jumpsuit, and help him snap the buttons. And after one last hug, he kisses me sweetly as Crowley applies the cuffs back on his wrists.

I silently watch as he's escorted towards the door, and at the last minute he turns around with a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Be sure to get rid of that boyfriend of yours. I'm up for parole in a month."


End file.
